YJ Naruto
by Ninja6996
Summary: A chakra exhausted Naruto attempts to use the reaper death seal on Madara, using the chakra that the other 8 bijuu left him. When Madara uses Kamui just as he uses the seal, it causes a fracture in the dimensional barriers, causing naruto to get sucked into the rift. (Pairing undecided)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first story, all I ask is that you don't judge to harshly, constructive criticism is welcomed as it will help me improve my writing. If you don't like the story don't be childish and leave a flame, just exit out of it and don't read it. I don't own rights to Naruto or Young Justice, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and DC Comics respectively.**

Story start

Prologue

Before the shinobi villages, before the clan wars, before chakra, there was a tree. This was a special tree, for once a millennium, a sacred fruit would bloom, and no matter how ravaged the world was with war, there was an unspoken agreement to never touch the fruit. One princess, Kaguya Otsusuki, tired of the war that plagued the lands, broke this agreement, this truce. She traveled to the tree and consumed the fruit.

Gifted with amazing powers, Kaguya would descend upon battlefields with the wrath of an angry goddess, ending the petty squabbles that plagued the land. For a time, she created peace, and in this peace, she birthed two children, whom she would name Hagoromo and Hamura. At their birth, Kaguya sensed something that disturbed her, her energy resided in her children, something they shouldn't have had, she quickly however banished this thought from her mind, or so she thought.

Further in the children's lives, they grew in power, to a level that Kaguya feared. In her fear a dark presence lurked and consumed her mind. The God tree angered by Kaguya taking its power, manipulated her, twisted her, to attack her own children, to return its power. Under the tree's influence, with her third eye, resting upon her forehead, she cast an unbreakable illusion on the moon. The inhabitants over the world, enslaved in the illusion, twisted into pale soldiers for Kaguya, following her orders, causing death and destruction throughout the land. Hagoromo, with the eye of samsara, and Hamura, with the all-seeing eye, defeated their mother, and sealed her into a mass of land Hagoromo lifted from the earth. Hamura, to make sure his mother never escaped, traveled and lived on the mass of land, many would call the moon.

The tree, angered at Kaguya being defeated, and its' power still missing, began a transformation into a vile beast. With a single red eye, rimmed with rings all containing three tomoe, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and ten swinging tails, the tree descended upon the world in the form of the Juubi, murdering and destroying being the only thing in its' mind. Hagoromo, with his eye confronted the beast, and after a massive battle, sealed it in himself. After his battle Hagoromo traveled the world, gifting it with chakra, and teaching the world of Ninshu. For many years, he taught, until he lied upon his deathbed. Knowing that the Juubi would bring about the end of the world without him to stop it, he split the mass of chakra into 9 parts, sealing the body into the moon. The nine beasts were the ichibi, nibi, sanbi, yonbi, gobi, rokubi, nanabi, hachibi, and the kyuubi. After the sage died these beasts roamed the land for centuries, being hunted and called demons. This, is where we begin the story of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Child of Prophecy. **-**

 **Well I hope you liked it, this is just the prologue and chapter 1 should be up within the next day or two, and remember, constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Ninja5958**

 **YJ Naruto**


	2. Chapter 1, The Meeting Part 1

**Chapter 1**

 **YJ Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Young Justice, which belong to Masashi Kishimoto and DC Comics, because if I did, Naruto would not end up with Hinata, and Young Justice would have 5 maybe 6 seasons by now. So this is the first real chapter of the story which I'm pretty excited about what you all will think of my writing, I will try my best with this story, and unlike a lot of authors, I promise that I will never post an Authors note as a chapter, as even though this is my first story, I've been reading on this site for about 3 years now and that has always annoyed me, so if I have to tell you something you get a chapter with it, even if by some chance I decide to stop writing this story. I'm babbling now, so on with the story.**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

 **"** **Bijuu/Demons talking"**

 **'** **Bijuu/Demons thinking'**

 _"_ _Jutsu Names"_

 **Chapter 1, The meeting**

This is what the world has come to, ash raining from the sky, forests and mountain ranges burning and desolated. The once flat and grassy plains of the battlefield now nothing but scorched dirt and filled of craters. This was the aftermath of the battle between an unstoppable force and an unmovable object, respectively named Madara Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. As Naruto and Madara stared each other down, with Naruto panting in exhaustion, he yelled out with a fierce look on his face," It's over Madara, give up.", "I agree, it is over, for you and everyone else in the nations. Do you not see that peace is impossible to obtain without someone to uphold it by force! The eye of the moon plan will bring peace and you are stopping it!" Madara yelled back with a psychotic gleam in his eye.

"How can you think that taking everyone's free will bring peace? It won't be real, just an illusion that makes them see what they want to! I won't let you do that to anybody, especially not my friends!"

"You think that you can stop me? Hahahahaha, you currently have nowhere near the chakra to stop me, and even if you did, you can't beat me, your morals and your so-called friends will only hold you back in the end." Madara replied.

Naruto looked at the ground and gritted his teeth while thinking, 'Damn, he's right, I'm almost out of chakra. I don't even have enough for a Rasengan.'

 **"** **Brat, are you forgetting about my chakra, and the chakra the other bijuu gifted you that is currently residing in your gut?" Kyuubi asked in a sarcastic tone**

Naruto looked surprised for a second, before his face changed to indignant and embarrassed, 'Kurama, you're still up? And what do you mean did I f-forget about you, of c-course I didn't.' He thought while stuttering and blushing.

 **"** **Of course, you didn't." Kurama said with a smirk before it quickly changed to a sad look, "I think it's time you used the seal kid."**

Naruto's expression quickly changed from embarrassed to resigned, 'Guess it is huh?' Naruto said with a sad smile, before it brightened and he said, 'Kurama, I haven't really said it, but you're my friend, and wherever we end up, I know you'll always have my back.' He said.

 **"** **I know brat. Let's activate your cloak and get this done gaki." Kurama said as he started funneling his chakra into Naruto.**

'Don't call me that!' Naruto yelled in his head before he closed his eyes and started collecting sage chakra, which he slowly mixed with the chakra Kurama was sending him before a bright golden flame like cloak with black seals on his stomach, back, arms and legs erupted around his body pushing away the dirt and rocks around him, while his whisker marks became rectangles on his face, his eyes also gained a vertical slit and a horizontal bar, making them look like crosses. Madara momentarily looked surprised before his face changed to one of confusion, "Why do you still fight, even when everyone else has fallen, and you have no chance of defeating me?" "Because, I will always protect my precious people, even if it means giving up my life for theirs. That's my nindo, my ninja way."

"You are an interesting person Naruto Uzumaki, if only we had met in another lifetime, who knows, we might have been friends." "Maybe, but now it's time for you to get your butt kicked." Naruto said with a smirk before he held out his hand and formed a Rasengan. Naruto charged at Madara and yelled _"_ _Rasengan"_ while moving his hand towards Madara's stomach, only for it to pass through him. "I hate that jutsu." Naruto said with a deadpan look before he put his fingers in a cross sign and yelled out, _"_ _Kage Bunshin",_ as twelve clones popped into existence in clouds of smoke. The first two clones ran at Madara only for him to quickly take them out with a kunai, as three more made a _"_ _Rasen-Shuriken"._ When Madara saw what the three were doing he quickly went through hand signs and yelled out _"_ _Katon: Goka Mekkyaku"_ and sent a tidal wave of fire, incinerating the three.

Two more of the clones ran at him and simultaneously yelled _"_ _Futon: Daitoppa" "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu"._ The two jutsu combined and caused an explosion as they hit, for a single second it was quiet, before a blade of wind destroyed the two clones. The final five clones got in close and started using tai-jutsu, as the first clone went in for a haymaker which Madara caught, he was hit by the kick to the back and punch to the abdomen. Madara was slowly losing ground to the clones who continued the relentless onslaught of attacks to his unguarded areas. As one of the clones tried to land a roundhouse kick, Madara quickly went intangible to avoid it, and jumped away to create distance. After doing so he made a single hand sign and yelled out, " _Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu"_ destroying one of the clones while the other four escaped.

Madara quickly singled out one of the clones and swiftly killed it with a kunai in the throat. The other three quickly regrouped and tried to attack, but Madara unsealed his Gumbai and a monstrous gust of wind was sent towards them picking up rocks and kunai and shuriken fragments from the previous battle. All three clones were quickly killed after being pierced with the deadly combination.

As the clones charged Madara, Naruto channeled the chakra of the other eight bijuu and started a sequence of hand signs. Snake-Boar-Ram-Rabbit-Dog-Rat-Bird-Horse-Snake, as he was finishing the hand signs Madara had finished destroying the last of the clones and looked at Naruto. A look of shock appeared on his face as he recognized the hand seals, "YOU BRAT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" Madara yelled before he focused his eyes on Naruto and yelled, "KAMUI" just as Naruto yelled out, "SHIKI FUIN". As a portal opened behind Naruto, the Shinigami appeared, with the combined forces cracks formed in the air, and with a thunderous clap, a rift opened, creating gale force winds. Looks of shock were on not only their face but the face of the Shinigami as well. Naruto quickly gained a determined look on his face and yelled, "I WANT YOU TO SEAL MADARA UCHIHA!"

The Shinigami quickly regained his composure and sent his arm through Naruto, who's body went cold, a feeling of icy liquid traveling down his spine, and grabbed Madara's soul, but couldn't pull it away as the man started fighting him off with every fiber of his being.

 **"** **SEND THE CHAKRA INTO THE JUTSU, IT SHOULD HELP THE SHINIGAMI OVER POWER MADARA, HURRY!" Kurama yelled.**

"RIGHT!" yelled Naruto before he started sending the chakra that the other eight bijuu left in him to the jutsu. Slowly but surely as Naruto and Madara were both getting pulled in, Madara's soul was quickly giving way and coming out of his body. Naruto screamed in pain from the strain of the jutsu and the force of the rift, which was getting stronger by the minute. Just as Madara's soul was completely pulled from his body and swallowed by the Shinigami, the force if the rift multiplied many times over, causing Naruto to give one last gasp of pain before he fell unconscious and was lifted off his feet and sent into the rift.

 **15 Miles Outside of Washington D.C.**

With another thunderous clap, the rift opened five feet in the air, and moments later Naruto fell out onto the ground. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was 5 metal contraptions on wheels stop with their lights shining on him, and a voice shouting orders out to the men getting out of them.


	3. Chapter 2, The Meeting Part 2

**Chapter 2, The Meeting Part 2**

 **IMPORTANT READ:**

 **Hey guys, here is where Naruto meets Young justice, so most of the chapter is practically going to be the 1** **st** **episode of the YJ show. Also, I noticed a lot of mistakes on Chapter 1 this morning at like 4 so I went back and fixed that. I'm also still undecided on the pairing, but I am leaning towards a small harem, like maybe six girls, and I do not do Yaoi or Slash or Yuri or whatever you want to call it. I should also probably warn you now better that later, there WILL be LEMONS in this story later. I Also don't have specific update times, but I'm going to try to update every couple days. Anyways on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Young Justice, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and DC Comics respectively.**

 **YJ Naruto**

 **Chapter 2, The Meeting Part 2**

 **GOTHAM CITY**

 **JULY 4, 12:00 EDT**

Families were all having fun in the park, some were grilling food, others were playing games, then people started running away while screaming as blasts of ice froze several people in the park. Mr. Freeze stepped out onto a rock over cropping, and said, "Enjoying family time?" and pointed his freeze fun at a couple and their daughter, freezing them in a block of ice while saying, "My family has other plans."

Just as he was about to freeze more people, a batarang hit his gun knocking it off course and staggering him, "Batman, I was wondering when you-" he said turning around only for the area to be empty, though there was a teenager's chuckle moving in the wind. As he looked around the area Robin suddenly jumped down on top of his helmet, knocking him over, and the throwing two birdarangs at it, cracking the dome. "Oh, boy wonder. The bat sent you to drag me to prison. Frankly I'm underwhelmed." "Great, but I'm kind of in hurry here." Replied robin with a wave of his hand.

"Kids, always in such a rush." "Not talking to you." The boy wonder said in a sing song voice. Freeze turned around, only to looked shocked as batman came down from the sky and punched through his dome.

 **STAR CITY**

 **JULY 4, 09:01 PDT**

Junior was attacking the bridge, he made a ramp of ice causing several cars to flip over. As he started laughing, several explosive arrows hit the ramp of ice and exploded, causing him to stagger back. As he looked up he saw Green Arrow and Speedy, and laughed, "Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." He said before he sent several ice spikes at the heroes. "Juniors doing this for attention?" questioned Speedy. While sending explosive arrows at the spikes, destroying them in the process before several more were sent before they ran down the giant cable while sending arrows at Junior. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere.

As two explosive arrows were sent at him, Junior put up a wall of ice and protecting himself before he sent more shards at speedy. Speedy jumped over them while pulling out an arrow with a hard top, notched it and sent it at Junior, hitting him in the face and knocking him out. "Hahahahaha, kid had a glass jaw." Said green arrow. "Hilarious, can we go, today's the day

 **PEARL HARBOR**

 **JULY 4, 06:02 HST**

Killer frost was sending blasts of ice at Aquaman, managing to hit him with one and freezing him in place. Aqualad jumped over him, only for Aquaman to easily break out of the ice, showing that he wasn't trapped and said to his protégé, "Don't tell me you're not excited?" "Right now, my king, I'm more focused on handling her." Aqualad replied. Killer Frost sent to blast at Aqualad who jumped over them and pulled out his water bearers, forming two maces as he landed in front of Frost, who quickly froze them, only for Aqualad to smash them in her chin, breaking them in the process. As Aqualad sheathed them, "Well?" said Aquaman, "Yes, I'm excited, today's the day."

 **CENTRAL CITY**

 **JULY 4, 11:03 CDT**

Captain Cold was firing his cold gun at Flash and Kid Flash, as they were running circles around him at super speed. As he froze a car, Flash said, "Stealing ice? Seriously, isn't that a big cliché even for Captain Cold?" "Come on, we don't have time for this." Said KF as he put his goggles down before he ran at Captain Cold and stole his cold gun. Flash proceeded to knock him out with a left hook to the face and said, "All down kid." "Oh please, you'll chat it up with the cops, with bystander, with cold even. NO, no way, today is the day."

 **WASHINGTON, D.C.**

 **JULY 4, 14:00 EDT**

Several of the young heroes were standing outside of the hall of Justice with their mentors, "Today's the day" said batman. "Welcome to the hall of Justice. (1)" "Headquarters of the justice league. (2)" Said green arrow (1), and Aquaman (2). "Oh man! I knew we'd be the last ones here." Said KF as they appeared behind the other heroes. As they all started walking into the hall of Justice, "Is that batman?" "I see flash and flash junior" "His name is speedy, duh" "No, speedy is green arrows side kick" "Well that makes no sense"

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" questioned green arrow to speedy, who replied, "Born that way" "I'm glad we're all here" said Aqualad "Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" questioned KF only for speedy to harshly reply, "Don't, call us sidekicks, not after today." "Sorry, first time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed." "You're overwhelmed, freeze was underwhelmed, why can't anybody ever just be whelmed?" said Robin "Oh maybe that's why." He said as he saw the giant statues of the founding members of the league. The door under the statue opened and Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter came out. "Welcome Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin. You now have unlimited access to our gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library."

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day, we won't be long." Batman said as a scanner came out of the roof and scanned the six senior heroes, "Recognized, Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16."

"That's it?" questioned Speedy. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back pass." "It's a first step, you've been granted access few others have." "Oh really, who cares what side of the glass we're on!" "Roy, you just need to be patient." "What I need is respect! They're treating us like kids, worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." Speedy said. The other Young heroes looked around in confusion, "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game, why? Today was supposed to be the day, the day we became full-fledged members of the league." "Well sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" questioned KF.

"Except the hall isn't the real HQ! I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop to catch zeta tube teleporters to the real thing, and orbiting satellite called the watchtower." Green Arrow looked at Batman, who glared at him, and said "I know, I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception." "Or not" He said as batman continued glaring. "You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down or-", "Or what, you'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son, I'm not even his, I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He said as he took his hat off, threw it on the ground and walked off while saying, "I guess they were right about you three, you're not ready."

"Superman to justice league there's been an explosion at project Cadmus, it's on fire." Said superman as an alarm blared and he showed up on a screen. "I've had my suspicions about project Cadmus, this could be the perfect opportunity to- ", "Zatara to justice league, the sorcerer Wotan is attempting to use the amulet of Aten to blot out the sun, requesting full league response.". "Superman?" "It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." "Then Cadmus can wait. All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out."

"Stay put" said Batman, "What, why?" questioned robin. "This is a league mission, you're not trained" said Flash, "Since when?" Interrupted KF. "I meant you're not trained to be a part of this team." Flash said back. "There will be other missions, when you're ready." Said Aquaman. "Until then, stay put." Said batman, "Glad you didn't bring you know who." Said green arrow to manhunter, who replied "Indeed" before the senior heroes left in the zeta tubes.

"When we're ready? How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like-like sidekicks?" said KF, "My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." "Trust, they don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ, in SPACE!" KF replied to Aqualad, "What else aren't they telling us?" asked Aqualad. Robin said, "I have a better question, why didn't we leave with speedy?". "What is project Cadmus?" asked Aqualad, Robin suddenly smirked, "Don't know, but I can find out." He said as he walked to the computer and started typing, before it quickly replied, "Access Denied". Robin smirked and said, "Wanna bet?" before he continued hacking until seconds later when the computer said "Access Granted", "Woah, how did you do that?" asked KF, "Same system as the batcave. Alright, Project Cadmus, it's a genetics project here in D.C., that's all there is, but if batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate." "We solve their case before they do, it would be poetic justice." Said Aqualad.

"Hey, they're all about justice." "But they said to stay put." Said Aqualad, "About the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Stated Robin "W-wait, are you going to Cadmus, because if you're going, I'm going." Said KF. "Just like that we're a team on a mission?" asked Aqualad. "We didn't come for a play date." Said robin. The three teenagers smiled at each other, before they all quickly left.

Later that night at Cadmus, two workers were screaming from the top floor for help, before the building exploded. Everyone on the ground gasped, thinking the workers were going to die, before KF ran up the side of the building, catching them and putting on the roof before he lost his footing and just barely managed to grab onto the edge of the window below. "It's what's his name, Flash jr!" yelled one of the fire fighters. "It's Kid Flash, why is that so hard to remember?" questioned KF. On the ground robin and Aqualad stood side by side, staring at him hanging from the window, "So smooth." Said Robin. "Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plane we- Robin?" he looked up to see Robin running on the firetruck and jumping into the building where he proceeded to pull KF into the building. Aqualad quickly ran to the fire fighter holding the hose while pulling out his water bearers and said, "I need to borrow that." Before he made a fountain that he jumped on and sent himself to the roof.

"Get on." He said to the workers who quickly complied before he sent them down, jumping into the building in the process. He quickly walked further inside to find Robin and KF in the offices, "Appreciate the help" he sarcastically said. Robin quickly replied, "You handled it, besides, we're here to investigate, poetic justice, remember?" before he turned back to the computer. Aqualad walked further away and heard an elevator ding, making him look down the hall, to see something in the elevator before the doors quickly closed. KF and Robin quickly appeared, "There was someone in the-", "elevator?" KF finished. "That's not right, the elevators should be shut down." Robin said as he started typing on his wrist computer before he gained a surprised look on his face, "That's not right, this is a high speed express elevator. This doesn't belong in a two-story building." Aqualad quickly went to the doors while saying, "Neither does what I saw." and forced them open, showing a massive elevator shaft that went down many stories. Robin shot his grappling hook to the ceiling and slid down, while KF and Aqualad grabbed onto the rope and slid down after them. At sublevel 26, Robin came to a sudden halt and said, "Huh, I'm out of rope, I have to make a note of that for later." Before he jumped to the ledge with KF and Aqualad following.

Robin quickly hacked the doors and Aqualad forced them open. As they went through the door they looked around while robin said, "Welcome to project Cadmus.". KF quickly ran off while Aqualad tried to stop him before he ran in a hallway and tripped in front of the giant creatures walking down it. He quickly rolled to the side to avoid being crushed and ran over to Robin and Aqualad. They all stared in shock at the towering creatures, before one of the monkey like creatures on one of the things heads looked at them and its horns glowed red, before it turned away and the creatures continued. "Yup, nothing weird going on down here." Aqualad said in a sarcastic tone before they all continued.

In a lab, Dr. Desmond, who was working on something called "BLOCKBUSTER" quickly turned around to confront the man who just walked in. "Dr. Desmond." "What is it guardian?" he said in an annoyed tone. "There's been a security breach on sublevel 26, a G-gnome reported 3 intruders." "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" "No" "Then the G-gnome is confused, the real project Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C." "My job to keep it that way." Replied guardian. Dr. Desmond quickly gave an annoyed sigh, "Fine, take a squad with you.". A creature, Dubilex, suddenly appeared and said, "Might I suggest he leave his G-gnome behind, if violence should occur…" he said, "The little guy would just get in my way." "No! The pros of instant telepathic communication are invaluable." He said, petting the chin of the G-gnome on the table to his left, who's horns glowed red, as did the G-gnomes on guardian's shoulder. "I need my G-gnome with me at all times." Replied Guardian in a trance like state, before Desmond said "Now do not bother me again, the specimen we found a couple days ago, is showing signs of awakening, and I want to be there to start the experiments." Before walking out the door.

Robin hacked a door, which proceeded to open, and all of them stared in shock before Robin said, "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." As there were dozens of creatures in the room, all producing electricity. "This is how they stay off the grid, they create their own electricity, even the name is a hint, the Cadmus of Myth created new life by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth." Aqualad said. Robin quickly went over to a console and started hacking it, after a few seconds he let out a surprised gasp, "Look at the stats on these things, super strength, telepathy, razor claws, these things are weapons.". KF replied, "They're building an army, but for what." "I don't know, but look at this, project Kr, sublevel 52, and something titled, experiment 1337, sublevel 51, I'm willing to bet these two are exactly what we'r-"

"Don't move! Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?", "Wait I know you, you're Guardian, a hero." Said Aqualad. "I try my best." Guardian replied, "Hey, if you're a hero then what are you doing here?" asked KF. "I'm the head of security.", "Why would you guard this place? They're building weapons!". "They're building wha-"guardian was cut off as he gripped his head, the G-gnome's horns on his shoulder glowing a bright red before he looked up and yelled out, "TAKE THEM DOWN, NO MERCY!" The Genemorphs with him quickly charged at the young heroes, only for robin to throw down a smoke pellet and escape with his grapnel hook. KF quickly gained his composure as a couple of the Genemorphs charged at him, and after flipping off the wall, he dropkicked one into the smoke. Aqualad also started fighting, quickly kicking one away and upper-cutting another. He was sent flying into the wall, denting it, as guardian charged him and smashed into his back. He swiftly jumped up and blocked the next hit, but couldn't block the right cross, as it hit him in the face and sent him back two steps. He quickly regained his footing and caught the next punch, throwing one of his own, which knocked guardian off his feet and onto his back. Aqualad and KF ran down the hall, regrouping with robin, who was hacking into the elevator. "Nice teamwork Rob." KF said sarcastically, while robin defended his actions by saying, "I thought you were behind me." "Might wanna hurry." KF said as he saw the approaching group of guardian and the Genemorphs. "Aanndd done! Come one." Said robin as he opened the elevator, which they all quickly hopped in, and the doors closed just as the group of Genemorphs arrived at the elevator.

Robin pressed the button for sublevel 52 "Dude! What are you doing, out is up!" said KF, "Yeah but project Kr and the experiment are down, we'll get Kr first, then on the way up, we get the experiment." Before KF could argue, the doors opened, showing two hallways, one big the other small. "So, creepy hallway number one, or creepy hallway number 2?" Said KF sarcastically. "Stop right there!" shouted Dubilex as he came out of the second hallway, and telekinetically sent containers at them which exploded, forcing them down the 1st hallway. "Number 1 it is." Said KF. As they got further KF ran ahead and saw a female scientist coming out of a giant vault, he quickly swiped out her leg causing her to fall and tried to stop the door. He quickly grabbed a metal canister and wedged it in the door while shouting, "Come on! Hurry!". As Robin and Aqualad rushed into the room, they saw guardian, Dubilex, and several Genemorphs running towards them. Aqualad quickly kicked the canister out of the door, causing it to slam shut, while Robin quickly hacked and disabled it.

Outside the door, the group tried to open the door, but after it didn't work, Dr. Desmond quickly ran up to the group and yelled, "OPEN THE DOOR!", "We're trying, Robin seems to have shut down the door." Replied guardian. Desmond quickly ordered, "Then get some G-trolls down here to muscle the door open!", "Already on the way." Replied guardian.

Inside the room robin, KF, and Aqualad looked around as KF went to the console, "Uh guys, you'll want to see this." He said as he pressed a button causing the lights to turn on, revealing a 16-year-old boy, in a white suit with the house of El symbol on his chest, sleeping in a tube. "Big K, little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton, why didn't I realize it sooner?" KF said standing in front of the container. "Robin, Hack." Ordered Aqualad. "Right, right. Weapon designation superboy, a clone force grown in, 16 weeks! With DNA acquired from Superman.". "Stolen from Superman." Said Aqualad, "No way the big guy knows about this." Said KF, "The solar suit he's wearing allows him to absorb solar radiation 24/7."

"Now we contact the league." Said Kaldur (Aqualad) as he quickly pressed the symbol on his belt, only for nothing to happen, "We're too far underground, the signal can't get through.". "So basically, we're stuck here, on our own?", "This is wrong, we can't leave him like this." Said KF, "Set him free." Kaldur ordered to robin, "On it.". As the pod opened, the G-gnome's horns glowed, and Kr's fists clenched, making his knuckles pop, before he opened his eyes, hopped out of the pod and punched KF into the wall. Robin and Kaldur looked shocked before Kaldur quickly tried to attack him only to get tackled to the ground and repeatedly punched in the face. KF and Robin tried to pull him off, only to make him mad as he quickly punched KF knocking him out, and choking robin. Kaldur quickly got up and yelled, "ENOUGH!" and hit Kr with his water bearers after forming them into maces. Kr hit the bed he was on in his pod and fell to the ground while Kaldur helped a groaning Robin up. "We're only trying to help you!" Kaldur shouted to superboy, who just stared at him after getting up. The silence didn't last long as superboy charged and tried to punch Kaldur, who dodged causing superboy's fist to crater the ground. Kaldur tackled him into the wall and tried to punch him, only for super boy to catch his fist and kick him away. Superboy charged Kaldur and tried to hit him, but failed as Kaldur kept dodging. Kaldur managed to grab superboy underneath the arms and behind the head, sending thousands of volts of electricity into his body. Superboy yelled out in pain and jumped up twice, smashing Kaldur into the roof two times, knocking him out. Superboy proceeded to go over to the door and rip it open, causing Dr. Desmond to smile and say, "Atta boy."

Later, while Dr. Desmond was meeting with the Cadmus board of Directors (the Light), superboy was staring at Kaldur, Robin, and Kid Flash as they hung, shackled in pods. As the three young heroes were unconscious, they all heard a voice in their heads, telling them to wake up, before they shot up to see superboy staring at them. KF quickly yelled at superboy, "Hey, quit staring! It's creeping me out!", "Maybe it's not a good idea to anger the guy who can melt us with a stare." Robin hissed at KF. "We only sought to help you." Said Kaldur, "Yeah, we free you and you turn on us, how's that for gratitude?", "Kid, please be quiet now, I believe our new friend wasn't in control of his actions." Kaldur said, turning to superboy who looked down and replied, "A-and w-what if I wasn't?", "He can talk?" exclaimed KF in surprise, getting glares from the other occupants from the room as superboy said, "Yes, HE can.". "What, it's not like I said it.", "The Genemorphs taught you telepathically?" Kaldur asked, "They taught me much, I can read, write, I know the names of things.". "But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" asked robin, "Images are implanted into my mind, but no, I have never actually seen them,", "Do you know what you are? Who you are?". "I am the Superboy, a Genemorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn away from the light.". All the heroes stared in shock until Kaldur recovered and said, "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond that pod, beyond Cadmus.", "I live because of Cadmus, it is my home!".

"Your home is a test tube, we can show you the sun." Said Robin, until KF replied, "Uh, I'm pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." He offered. "We can show you, we can introduce you to Superman.", "No, they can't, they'll be otherwise, occupied. Start the cloning process." Stated and ordered Dr. Desmond. "Nah, I'll pass, batcave is crowded enough." Said robin, "Get the weapon back in its pod." Ordered Desmond to guardian, who put a hand on superboy's shoulder, only for him to shrug it off and glare. Dr. Desmond walked up and said, "Now don't start thinking now, you're not a real boy you see, you belong to me, well Cadmus but it's the same thing, now get back to your pod." He said as a G-gnome hopped on superboy's shoulder, with glowing horns. Superboy's face quickly turned blank, and his eyes glossed over as he turned and left. Desmond nodded to the other scientist who presses a button that caused needles to come out on the inside of the pods. The needles quickly stabbed the young heroes, causing them to scream in pain as their blood was taken from them and sent into three individual containers, each containing a mixture of mysterious liquids.

Desmond quickly asked, "Where's Dubillex?" only to let out a surprised gasp as he turned around and came face to face with the person he was looking for. "Lurking as usual. Get the G-gnomes downloading their memories. When that's done, delete the source material.". "Superboy, you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path, a weapon or a person. The choice is yours, but ask yourself, what would superman do." Kaldur painfully let out, knowing superboy could hear it. Suddenly the door was torn off position, now resting in superboy's hands, held above his head. As the electricity stopped coursing into the teenagers, super boy threw the door to the side and walked into the room. Desmond approached with the other personnel in the room and said, "I told you to get back to your-" only to be cut off as superboy threw him and everyone else to the side. Superboy stopped and said, "Don't give me order." As he turned and approached the pods. KF asked, "You here to help us or fry us?" getting a glare from superboy who said, "Huh, I don't appear to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option." As he finished saying this, Robin's cuffs opened and he dropped to the ground showing that he picked the locks. As he got up he said, "Man, Batman would kill me if he knew how long it took me to open those."

"That's what you were worried about, and not the fact we were getting cloned, or the fact the entire JL will have our heads by the end of the night?" said KF after superboy freed him and Kaldur. As they were leaving the room, Robin turned and destroyed the containers with their blood, with explosive birdarangs. Desmond quickly gave an order, "Activate every Genemorph in Cadmus."

"Hurry, this way." Yelled robin as he opened a door, "Dude, the elevators that way." KF said. "And experiment 1337 is on the next floor, so come on." Robin said before he ran up the stairs. The others looked at each other before quickly following robin. When they made it the next floor Robin was already there on his wrist computer, before he said, "Follow me, it's down this way." Before they all took off, after 30 seconds and a couple turns they came to a stop. Good news? They found the vault. Bad news? Said vault was guarded by 4 G-trolls and at least 10 Genemorphs. They all went back around the corner, except superboy, who charged the G-trolls, giving one a right hook to the face that knocked it off its feet before he was smashed into the ground by another. Meanwhile the others ran out from behind the corned and were now fighting the Genemorphs. Kaldur sent a punch to one's face sending it into the wall, while he sent electricity coursing through another, almost instantly frying it before he was tackled by another. KF ran at one with super speed sweeping it off its feet. He then circled another while punching it several dozen times before he kicked it, sending it further down the hall and into unconsciousness. Robin meanwhile was trying to hack the terminal but several of the Genemorphs kept attacking him, forcing him to stop. Superboy was smashing a G-troll into the wall before several of the others attacked him punching him into the hallway several meters away. As the rest of the heroes regrouped, they all saw several more Genemorphs appearing, and even a couple more G-trolls. Just as the large group started walking in front of the vault door, they heard a faint cry, and robin, while looking confused asked, "Rasengan?" before the door exploded off its track and tool out several of the G-trolls and nearly three quarters of the Genemorphs. As the smoke cleared, the heroes saw a faint outline of a human body, a man, before he stepped out looking dazed and confused but most of all, angry. With an animalistic roar the man descended upon the group.

 **Hey guys, I want to say thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I would also like to thank: Gundam Meister Uzumaki, as not only has he left a positive review, he has also given me some great ideas for the story. And if anybody has a good idea for a superhero name, I would really appreciate it, and you will be given full credit, as will Gundam Meister Uzumaki for the ideas he came up with. Thanks again.**

 **Ninja6996**

 **YJ Naruto**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Escape from Cadmus, start of a team**

 **I don't own Naruto or Young Justice, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto an DC comics respectively. Sorry for it taking so long for me to update, but I've been extremely busy with finals for my school, and since all my teachers suck a whole lot of ass, I also had a project for almost all my classes as well. ANYWAY, I still don't really know where this story is going exactly, though I have ideas, but to the people who think that just because I said advice is accepted, that I'm just going to drop everything that I have planned for this story just to make you happy, you are sadly mistaken. To the guest who left a review thinking that I wouldn't read it, I thank you for your feedback and your politeness, as I have read every review that has been posted to this story. About the whole pairing thing, I'm still not sure if I am going to make it into a harem, but the thing with the guy x guy pairing, while I am not against it gay people, I personally don't like reading stories like that, so I don't think that is going to be an option for this story, as I stated in the first chapter or the prologue, can't really remember which it was.**

 **Before I do anything though, I would like to thank KingSora3 for all the positive support and ideas that he has helped me with, he has helped a lot with some of the ideas that I have with this fic.**

 **ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As the man fell upon the group, a G-troll yelled out in pain as its spine was shattered at the base. Another one of the G-trolls shouted out and tried to hit the blonde man, but only hit the air, as the blonde had jumped again into the center of a group of G-elves and started viciously attacking them. One was sent into the wall, while another had its rib-cage shattered, while a third was sent all the way down the hallway, breaking through a door revealing a set of stairs. The rest of the G-elves all stared in fear at the man and soon ran away, before with a yell he jumped at them, only to be intercepted by the fist of a G-troll sending him into a wall. The man gave a grunt of pain, before he glared at the G-troll and jumped up with a roar of fury, smashing his fist into its face, shattering its jaw and killing it.

The group of heroes stared at this happening in shock, before robin saw the open door and yelled out.

"Look, this is our chance, let's go!" he said while trying to get his friends to move to the door.

"That is not who we are Robin, we are not going to abandon him here." Firmly stated Kaldur with a serious look on his face.

"Are you kidding me!? That guy's practically feral and you want to help him!?" Robin yelled back.

"I'm with rob on this one Aqualad, helping him doesn't seem to be in are best interests. You know, concerning are health and all." Said Kid Flash.

"It doesn't matter, we are helping him." Firmly stated Kaldur.

Throughout the conversation, superboy just continued staring at the fight. Before the other 3 members of the group could continue with their argument, superboy tightened his muscles and jumped into the middle of the fight, tackling a G-troll into a wall and hammering away at its chest. The other 3 looked at each other before Robin sighed and said.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

Before the three of them nodded at each other and started attacking the remaining G-elves.

Now, the fight had all but died down, with the last enemy being the final G-troll that the man was punching into the ground. When he finally stopped, the four other teenagers saw his sharp features slowly smoothing out. His hair, previously as sharp as needles slowly softened and grew smoother giving a more natural look, and his eyes, which at some point had turned crimson, slowly faded back into blue. The whiskers on his cheeks thinned and the claws on his fingers dulled and shrank, soon becoming nails. The man panted before he slowly looked around at his surrounding and noticed the heroes.

His expression hardened before he rapidly demanded questions.

"Who are you, where am I, why am I here, why are you here."

Kaldur quickly intervened as he held us his hands stating, "We mean you no harm, we only want to help. As for who we are, my name is Aqualad, and they are Robin, Kid Flash, and Superboy. You are in project CADMUS, we don't know why you are here, and we are here because we came to investigate this facility. Not that we have answered your questions, I have one for you, who are you?"

The man looked confused and shocked for a moment before he replied, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

The three heroes plus one clone looked at each other before they looked back to him and Kaldur said, "Come with us and we can help you escape."

Naruto looked at the oddly before he decided, "Alright, but if you're lying, don't think you're going to be able to take me down without a fight."

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Stated Kaldur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry, this way!" yelled Kaldur to the others as they burst from the stairwell two floors up from their previous position.

As they ran they were being chased by guardian, along with a group of Genemorphs. They ran down the hall and took a right and saw an elevator, which Kaldur and Superboy quickly tore open. Robin shot his line up while Naruto jumped to the wall where he started running up. Superboy quickly grabbed Kaldur and KF before he jumped and sailed through the air, only to start to plummet about 60 feet up.

"What?" said superboy in a shocked voice before suddenly robin threw one of his birdarangs into the wall of the elevator shaft, which Kaldur caught onto and held them up with.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" said Superboy in a disappointed and confused tone.

"Dude, it looks like you can still jump over small buildings, which is still cool." Said KF

"Thank you." Stated Superboy.

"Uh, guys, hate to break this up, but this is going to have to be are stop." Said Robin as they all looked up and saw an elevator coming right for them.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Naruto as he stared at it in confusion.

Kaldur quickly jumped over to the elevator shaft doors after setting Superboy and KF on the edge, and tore them open.

"Come on!" he shouted to his companions

They all jumped out of the shaft with Naruto being last.

Naruto quickly turned around and yelled out in amazement, "Whoa, what was that!?"

"Um, dude, that was just an elevator." Said KF

Before Naruto could reply, Kaldur quickly broke up their conversation, "Enough talking, we need to move before they catch up to us."

They all quickly moved down the hallway, when Superboy heard a voice in his head, _"Go left brother."_

"Left, go left." He quickly stated before the four heroes complied.

 _"Go right brother."_

"Right, right!" he repeatedly shouted/

As they rounded the corner they came to a dead end with a single vent.

"Great directions Supes, this is a dead end!" said KF

"But, I thought…." Superboy said in confusion.

"Why are you getting mad, this is perfect." Said the boy wonder as he quickly opened the vent and crawled in, with the others following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on this way" said Robin

"Shhhhh, do you hear that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah." Replied Superboy

"What are you guys talking abo- "tried to say KF before he was interrupted by the sound of hissing and claws scraping against metal.

"Right, let's go." Gulped KF

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up, they're in the vents. While Robin might have hacked the cameras, he neglected to hack the motion sensors. They should come out of this vent any second now." Stated Dr. Desmond.

The beeping on his tablet intensified before the vent burst open and a group of G-elves fell directly on top of Desmond and Guardian.

Desmond glared angrily at the wall as he simply stated, "He hacked the motion sensors."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin stated smugly as his holo-computer turned off.

"Dude, sweet!" said KF before they finally exited the vent and found another stairwell.

"Sweet, now I got room to move." Stated KF before he ran up the stairs, knocking dozens of G-trolls out of the way on his way up. The rest of the heroes quickly followed only to be chased by the G-elves.

"Superboy!" Kaldur yelled to Superboy, who quickly got the message and turned around to stomp his foot, causing the stairwell with all the G-elves to fall. He quickly caught up to the rest of the group, not noticing the questioning look that Naruto was sending his way.

The small group quickly left the stairwell while KF ran ahead, only to see the door leading to ground level closing. He ran faster in hopes of catching it, only to run right smack into it, as it closed just a second before he got their Kaldur, Superboy, and Naruto all tried to pull it open together, only to have no luck. Seriously, what was that door made of?

"Not so fast." Said Guardian as all the heroes turned around to see him with a group of Genemorphs ranging from G-gnomes to G-trolls, along with Dubilex.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave." Said Guardian with a serious voice.

All the sudden, Guardian and the heroes felt a pulse go through their minds, making them all fall unconscious, excluding Naruto and Superboy, as they fell to their knees.

' _What's happening Kurama!?'_ Naruto mentally yelled as he felt the pain go through his head.

 **"Someone is trying to enter your mind. My guess would be one of the strange creatures."**

 _'Can you stop the pain?'_ Naruto questioned.

 **"Unfortunately, no, all I can do is reduce it. The telepath is strong, I can either block the pain with the risk of letting them in, or keep them out and reduce the pain so its bearable."**

 _'Just reduce it then'_ Naruto said mentally while gritting his teeth before the pain stopped all together.

 _'What the hell Kurama!? I thought you said it would let them in If you stopped the pain!?'_

 **"I didn't do anything; the telepath must have stopped."**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Moments before with superboy**

 _'Rrgh, what's happening?"_ questioned superboy right before the pain stopped for him. He glanced around and noticed that everyone else was unconscious, except there new addition, but it was easy to tell he was in a lot of pain.

 _'My apologies, I did not wish to hurt you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dubilex."_ Said the voice, as Superboy looked up to see a creature with bluish-purple skin step forward and put a hand to its chest.

"What did you do to them?" questioned Superboy out loud.

 _'I merely put them into unconsciousness, though the child resisting is an anomaly, something I hadn't planned."_ Mentally said Dubilex.

 _'Why did you do that?"_ Superboy questioned through his mind.

 _'So that they didn't interfere. You Superboy, are our brother, a Genemorph created by Cadmus, just like me and all the other creatures before you.'_ Dubilex said while gesturing to all the other Genemorphs.

 _'You are our hope Superboy. You are the Genemorph hero, you give hope to all of us that one day we will be treated fairly and like living beings. You brother, have a choice. A choice to be free and save us all, so what will it be?'_ questioned Dubilex while standing in front of all the Genemorphs, as they stared at Superboy.

"I. Choose. Freedom." Said Superboy as he stood up, gaining a nod from Dubilex, who took a step back.

Suddenly all the others started to wake up.

"Feels like a fog, lifting." Guardian tiredly said as he gripped his head.

"Uh, anybody catch the number of the train that hit me?" said KF.

"Not so fast." Said Desmond as everybody looked over to see him holding a blue vile, "With project Blockbuster, I can return order to CADMUS." He said before he drank it.

Desmond quickly gripped his held while grunting in pain. Before the heroes' eyes, Desmond was transforming, gaining muscle mass, and growing in height. His skin was bursting apart, showing solid blue flesh. When the transformation was over, Desmond was now well over 8 feet tall, with skin hanging off his body everywhere.

"Stand back, I'll take care of this." Said Guardian as he rushed the creature, only to be slapped into a wall and falling unconscious.

Superboy quickly rushed in and punched him, causing the creature to stumble while Superboy threw several more punches, only for one of them to get caught. This allowed Desmond to wrap up Superboy in his arms before jumping through the ceiling with him. The rest of the team quickly followed to see Desmond punching Superboy in the face, pushing him back.

The others quickly jumped in in hopes of helping. Robin was the first to attack, throwing several explosive birdarangs, only to see that they weren't phasing him. Kaldur pulled out his water bearers and formed to spiked maces, hitting Desmond with them in the face several times, causing the monster to roar out in pain. KF ran around him, creating a small twister lifting the monster into the air, where Naruto quickly came down on him with a swirling mass of energy.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out as he smashed the orb into blockbusters stomach.

The monster now had the skin on his stomach completely torn off, with the flesh being torn apart and dripping blood as well. Everyone else looked on in shock, until Blockbuster got up and let out a roar of rage before he attacked them with a renewed vengeance.

"Nothing is phasing this guy! Dammit, we need to do something else." Robin said while gritting his teeth, before he saw Naruto smash blockbuster into one of the support columns, causing the entire building to shake. "That's it!" Robin exclaimed.

"KF, Kaldur, I think I know how to beat him." Robin yelled out, gaining everyone's attention. The two he called quickly rushed over, as Superboy and Naruto continued attacking the creature.

"What you got Rob, and preferably say it fast, because I don't want to die." Said KF looking at Robin nervously.

"We need to take out the main columns around the building. I think dropping this place on his head might take him down." Robin said with a grin.

"Which columns?" Kaldur said seriously.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Naruto as he punched Blockbuster in the face sending the monster on its back.

Superboy let out a yell as he pounced on blockbuster, only to be punched into the ceiling Causing the building to shake.

KF quickly ran up to Naruto who was about to charge blockbuster, "WAIT!"

Naruto quickly looked over confused.

"We know how to beat him." KF said with a confident face, "Get him destroying that column, that one, that one, and this one." KF quickly said pointing them out.

"Got it." Said Naruto with a serious face, right before he turned around and punched the column, destroying it. This caused the entire building to shake and debris to fall, almost hitting Kid Flash.

"HEY, WATCH IT!" KF shouted at Naruto in panic as he dodged the debris.

"He-he, sorry." Naruto said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his neck.

They heard a roar and several explosions as the building continued to shake and looked over as more debris fell to see blockbuster in front of a water puddle.

"KF! Do it now!"

"Learned this one in Kindergarten" Kid Flash said as he quickly ran and got on his hands and knees right behind blockbuster as Superboy punched him back. This caused the monster to fall on his back into the puddle of water.

"Now Kaldur!" Robin yelled at Kaldur who quickly put his hands into the water, shocking Blockbuster who roared out in pain.

Robin quickly threw explosives at the last two columns, causing the building to fall.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CRUSH, CRASH!

Echoed through the night air as Superboy, Kaldur, and Naruto lifted several tons off the group of heroes. They all looked a little to the left to see Blockbuster unconscious under a large pile of debris.

"All right!" celebrated KF and Robin as they high-fived only to quickly grab their sides and groan in pain. KF noticed Superboy staring into the night sky before going up to him and saying, "Look, it's the moon." Superboy continued staring at the celestial being hanging in the sky, before he narrowed his eyes as he saw a silhouette. They quickly widened as he saw it was Superman.

KF quickly shouted, gaining the others attention including Naruto own, who stared on curiously. "LOOK! Its Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Naruto saw a man wearing red and blue come floating down above the ground, before many others came as well. Some stood above them on the debris, while others, a man dressed like a bat and a man in solid red with a lightning bolt on his chest for example, who were now walking forward, were put down in a green bubble that was made from a-a-A RING!? SERIOUSLY!?

 _'What the heck is that and where can I get one?'_ Naruto jokingly said in his mind.

 **"No idea, but it is interesting."** Said Kurama before they finally tuned in on the conversation the mad in the bat suit was having with the teenagers who saved him.

"All results aside, we are not happy. You disobeyed direct orders and hacked Justice League systems. This will not be happening again."

Robin quickly grew frustrated, "But we're doing what you taught us to do, and instead of treating us like partners, you're treating us like-like sidekicks!" he shouted.

"Indeed." Kaldur quickly agreed.

"Stand down Aqualad." Ordered Aquaman.

Aqualad looked down a little at the ground and said, "I'm sorry my king, but no." and looked up to see Aquaman raise an eyebrow in surprise before continuing. "We forged something powerful tonight, using what you taught us, all three of us."

KF quickly came up and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, "The five of us."

Superboy quickly stepped forward and said, "Why let them tell us what to do, it's either get on board, or get out of our way." With a fierce glare.

Seeing all of them standing together, Naruto quickly made his decision.

"Why the fuck are you guys wearing underwear on the outside of you pants?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this again. It is now 11:03 pm. and I am super bored. Anyways, I just want to thank you guys for all of the favs, follows, and reviews. I don't know when the Next chapter is gonna be up, but hopefully it will be sometime this month.**

 **Ninja6996.**


End file.
